<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vigilance by ThornStone8773</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277859">Vigilance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773'>ThornStone8773</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Horobi being a Dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu &amp; Horobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vigilance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’What compels you to jump into that burning building without any protection?’’</p><p>Isamu looked over his shoulder. ‘’Nice outfit,’’ He complimented. ‘’Did Jin pick that up for you?’’</p><p>Horobi’s expression remained stoic but disapproval radiated from him like physical force. ‘’Just because you can rips a car door with your bare hands that does not mean you are invincible. Pouring a bucket of water on your head is not enough protection from a fire, the smoke will kill you first.’’</p><p>Isamu rolled his eyes. ‘’But it work out in the end. Everyone is fine. I am fine.’’</p><p>He had a feeling he had succeeded in irritating the humagear. ‘’If you intend on keeping the city safe; you need to take a better care of yourself.’’</p><p>‘’Look who is talking.’’ He retorted.</p><p>‘’I have Jin by my side.’’ Horobi handed him a plastic bag before turning around and walking away. Once he was gone, Isamu looked inside the bag to see it contained a box of bento, juice, water bottles and piece of paper with numbers written on it along with a message. Unwrapping one of the onigiri, Isamu made a mental note to pay Horobi back later.</p><p>‘<em>Do not forget that you have people you can rely on.</em>’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading.</p><p>English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.</p><p>Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>